Musab Omar Ali Al Mudwani
| place_of_birth = Al-Hudida, Yemen | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Dark prison, Guantanamo | id_number = 839 | group = | alias = Musab Omar Ali al Mudwani Musab Omarali al Mudwani | charge = No charge (extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Still held in Guantanamo | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Musab Omar Ali al Madoonee is a citizen of Yemen held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 839. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts estimate Al Madoonee was born in 1980, Al-Hudida, Yemen. As of March 25, Musab Omar Ali al Madoonee has been held at Guantanamo for seven years five months. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a trailer the size of a large RV. The captive sat on a plastic garden chair, with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct a competent tribunal to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Al Madoonee participated in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. documents (.pdf) from Musab Omar Ali Al Mudwani's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - - mirror pages 115-125 Allegations The allegations against Al Madoonee were: documents (.pdf) from Musab Omar Ali Al Mudwani's Combatant Status Review Tribunal pages 24-25 Administrative Review Board hearings | pages= 1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date= March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-12 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States because he continued to pose a threat, whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. 2005 Administrative Review Board hearing A three page Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Musab Omar Ali Al Mudwani's first annual Administrative Review Board hearing on November 19, 2005. The memo listed 16 primary factors that favored continued detention and 4 primary factors that favored transfer or release. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript Al Madoonee chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing. The Department of Defense published a 13 summarized transcript from the hearing in September2007. Enemy Combatant Election Form Musab Omar Ali Al Madoonee's Assisting Military Officer read from his notes on the Enemy Combatant Election Form from pre-hearing interviews on December 12, 2005, and December 13, 2005. The Department of Defense published a 13 summarized transcript from the hearing in September2007. The interviews lasted 138 minutes and 30 minutes. Musab Omar Ali Al Mudwani's copy of the Summary of Evidence memo was translated into Arabic. His Assisting Military Officer described Musab Omar Ali Al Madoonee as ''"...cooperative and calm throughout both interviews.". 2006 Administrative Review Board hearing A four page Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Musab Omar Ali Al Mudwani's second annual Administrative Review Board hearing on November 9, 2006. The memo listed 23 primary factors that favored continued detention and 7 primary factors that favored transfer or release. 2007 Administrative Review Board hearing A three page Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Musab Omar Ali Al Mudwani's third annual Administrative Review Board hearing on December 19, 2007. The memo listed 13 primary factors that favored continued detention and 6 primary factors that favored transfer or release. References External links *“Model Prisoner” at Guantánamo, Tortured in the “Dark Prison,” Loses Habeas Corpus Petition Andy Worthington 15.12.09 Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Living people